College Life
by Chels Cullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the forest. Will she still have feelings for him run they find each other face to face at college? Oneshot


I don't know how long I was in the woods for, I don't remember Sam finding me, I don't even remembering how I ended up in the hospital. What I do remember is waking up to find myself in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and Jake looking at me from the chair next to me with sadness and concern.

"What happened?" I asked quietly as I opened my eyes.

Jake jumped up and ran to my side. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked as he stroked my head.

"I'm fine. Where's Charlie? How long have I been in here?" I looked around.

"Charlie's downstairs with your mom. Bella, you've been in here for a week. You had everyone scared."

"A week?! Wow no wonder I feel so full of energy." I smiled weakly as I attempted to make a joke.

Jake rolled his eyes and tried not to smile "He's gone you know. They all are." He whispered.

"I know Jake. He told me they were leaving right around the same time he told me he didn't love me anymore." I whispered and started sobbing. Jake quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me while I cried.

~ One year later~

"Bella, honey, are you ready yet?" Jake yelled from downstairs.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and headed down to meet him. "Hey sweetie, I'm going fishing with Billy today. I'll be home later on tonight so don't worry about dinner. We're going to grab a bite to eat at the diner." Charlie said as he grabbed his hat and keys.

"Ok dad have fun" I replied grabbing the toast out of Jake's hand and taking a bite of it.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed as he took his toast back.

"Play nice you two! Bye!" Charlie laughed as he headed out the door.

"So Emily and Sam are having a BBQ and they want you to come." Jake said while I was folding my laundry

"Really? When?" I asked.

"Uh today…" Jake replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I meant what TIME smart ass!" I laughed.

"Around 3 pm. Oh this is hot!" He said picking up my underwear out of the basket.

"Yeah keep dreaming" I laughed grabbing them from him and picking up the basket

"They really are good dreams" He said as he grabbed the basket from me and headed up to my room.

~At Sam and Emily's ~

"We're here! Now where is this food?" Jake announced as we walked in.

"On the table outside Jake. Hey Bella!" Emily came over and hugged me

"Hey Emily it smells amazing in here!" I replied laughing as Jake raced out to the back.

We ate, talked and laughed for hours. My cell phone started to vibrate so I went inside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, just seeing where you were." Charlie answered

"Jake and I are at Sam & Emily's. You catch a lot?" I asked as Jake came in to check on me.

"Yeah the freezers full again and Billy's staying to watch the Mariners game."

"Well you two have fun and I'll be home in a little bit." I said before we hung up. "Those two are quite a pair" I said to Jake as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Charlie and Billy? Yeah they really are. Come on you're missing all the fun!" He replied grabbing my hand and dragging me back out to the party.

~The next day ~

After school, I was lying on my bed doing my homework when Jake came in. "What are you doing?" He asked as he laid down next to me.

"Homework. Don't you ever have any?" I replied sarcastically.

"Nope, what's that?" He joked. "So what are we doing this weekend?"

"Uh well I'm going with the girls shopping for Jess' party next week which you are invited to by the way. Other than that I'm free. What do you have planned?"

"You shopping? Wow good luck there! There's going to be a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night and Emily really wants you there."

"Ok the sounds fun. Now you need to go so I can get some sleep. I have school tomorrow!" I laughed.

"Ok fine I'm leaving." He smiled.

He got up and headed to the porch as I followed him to say goodbye. As I was turning to go back inside Jake grabbed me and kissed me. "Umm…" I stood there in a moment of shock.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Jake smiled at my reaction. "Goodnight Bells, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

I stood on the porch for a few minutes after he left when I got the suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched. I glanced into the shadows of the woods for a minute before I shivered and went inside locking the door behind me. That night was the first night I dreamed of Edward in almost a year.

~ A few months later ~

High school had ended and I would be starting University of Alaska in a few weeks. Jake and I dated for a few months before realizing that we were better as friends. He imprinted that summer on a girl named Anna. She was now one of my best friends.

Today was moving day for me. I had a week long freshman orientation starting on Monday and classes started the following Monday. I was so nervous and sad to leave all my friends but also slightly excited. Charlie, Jake, Anna and I were packing all of my boxes into my brand new Toyota Highlander that Charlie had bought me as a graduation present when my old truck had finally died. "Did you remember everything?" Charlie asked as he loaded the last box into the back and shut the door.

"Yeah I think so and if not I'll be back for the holidays." I replied teary eyed.

"Don't start crying Bella or I'm going to start and then it will be bad!" Anna said as she started getting teary eyed. "We are going to really miss you!" She said as she gave me a big hug. We all said our emotional before I got in my car and headed to catch the boat to Alaska.

~ In Alaska ~

The University of Alaska campus was so amazing. I pulled into the Benson Hall parking lot and headed inside to find my dorm. Twenty minutes later I found it on the 3rd floor and when I opened the door my heart stopped.

"Alice? Jasper?" I stood frozen at the door.

"Bella!" She laughed and bounded over to me giving me a big hug.

"But how? What? Does this mean?" I couldn't even talk coherently.

Alice just laughed and grabbed my hand. "Let's get you unpacked. We have plenty of time to catch up." She said as the three of us headed to my car.

A few hours later we had finished unpacking and I had called Jake and Charlie to let them know I had arrived safely. "So you have questions." Alice said as she sat down next to me. "I had a vision you would be coming here so I applied and asked for you as a roommate. As for Edward, he's been living with the Denali clan since we left Forks. He's getting better but still misses you. Rosalie and Emmett are traveling and Carlisle and Esme live in Anchorage. Bella we have all missed you, even Rosalie. And no, Edward has no idea about this."

"Well ok that answers my questions." I replied after a minute and then laughed when my stomach growled. "I guess I'm hungry." I added.

"I guess so. Come on, there is a great Italian place nearby!" Alice laughed grabbing my hand and heading out the door.

~ Next Day ~

Alice, Jasper and I explored the campus and while we were walking my cell phone rang. "Hey Jake" I answered.

"Hey college girl, I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" I replied as Alice and Jasper both looked at me

"Anna misses you too but she's helping Emily at the moment so she can't talk. How's college? How's the weather? Are you getting along with your roommate?"

"Oh say hi to Anna and Emily for me. I miss them too. College is good. Classes don't start till next week. The weather's ok but cold and my roommate is actually someone I already know."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Alice"

"Alice Cullen?" Jake asked quietly. "Does that mean he's there too?"

"No Jake. Hey I have to go. I'm starving and we are passing a burger joint. I'll talk to you later." I said awkwardly as Alice and Jasper both had stopped and were staring at me.

"Ok love you. Please be careful Bella. Ok? I'm just a phone call away if you need anything." Jake sighed sounding a little nervous.

"I love you too Jake. I will be. I promise. Tell Anna to call me soon." I said before hanging up.

~ Edward's POV ~

It had been a few months since Alice had unexpectedly enrolled at the University of Alaska. She had also decided to move into the dorms, which was strange to me since her new roommate would probably start questioning things, especially with Jasper staying there. I did miss her though and since I was in the area I thought I would stop by and invite them to go hunting.

As soon as I walked into Benson Hall, I was hit with a vaguely familiar scent. _**'Oh my, well hello gorgeous. I wonder if he's a student here. I wouldn't mind teaching him a thing or two.'**_A blonde thought as I passed her on the stairs. I silently laughed a little and kept going. I never had really had a thing for blondes. I got to room 324 and couldn't believe how strong the scent was. I had no idea why it was so familiar until the door opened and I was looking into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that I hadn't looked into in years.

"Edward?" Her voice was so quiet as she stared at me. After a minute she moved aside and let me in.

"Hello Bella, I apologize. I was looking for Alice and thought this was where she and Jasper were staying." I replied without taking my eyes off of her.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Alice said coming up behind me and giving me a hug.

'_**It's good to see you Edward. I think you may have given Bella a small heart attack though.' **_Jasper thought as he walked past me into the room.

Alice set her stuff down on one of the beds "I bought some things for you." She said as she handed a bag to Bella.

"Thanks Alice" Bella replied taking the bag and heading over to the other bed.

Her phone rang, breaking the silence. She answered it and lay down on her bed as she started having a conversation with whoever was on the other line. _**'She's talking to Jacob Black's girlfriend. You should really relax Edward! You are making Jasper nervous. You came to see if we wanted to go hunting with you so let's go.' **_Alice thought as Jasper nervously stood next to her glancing back and forth between Bella and me. "Bella we are going to go out for a while. We should be back later. Do you need anything?" Alice asked.

Bella covered the phone for a moment. "No I'm alright. I'm just going to order some pizza. Have fun" She said before going back to the conversation. With that the three of us left the room

~Bella's POV~ a week later ~

'_**This professor keeps talking on and on about the same stuff. If this class doesn't get out soon I'm going to fall asleep'**_ I thought as I sat in my history class. I was in my third month of classes and things were going really well. Alice and Jasper were great to have around. Edward hadn't been back since that night which made me a little sad but Christmas was right around the corner which meant I would be heading back to see my family and friends in Forks soon.

"So things are going good here. School's great but its school so it's pretty boring. Oh the Cullen's have moved back and Dr Cullen is back at the hospital." Anna rambled on during one of our daily phone conversations.

"Well good, he's a great doctor. I'm so excited about coming home next week! I miss you all so much. How's Jake doing? I haven't talked to him in a while." I replied as Jasper and Alice came in.

"He's doing good. He's been really busy with the whole pack thing though so I barely get to see him. He's really excited to see you, everyone is!"

"Yeah, well tell him I said hi. I'll call you tomorrow Anna. I have a ton of homework to do."

"Ok night Bella!" Anna said as we hung up.

~ Next week ~

I haven't been back in Forks in a while but here I was back for Christmas. I didn't realize how much I had missed everyone until I was home. Anna and I had spent the entire first two days that I had been home shopping for Christmas presents. We had found something for everyone and I had even gotten things for the Cullens. I missed Edward more than I showed it and seeing him at my dorm months ago hadn't helped.

I dropped Anna off at Jake's and after visiting for a bit, I drove home. When I walked into my bedroom I saw a present by the window with a card next to it that had my name on it. I set my bags down and went over to the desk. I looked out my window but just saw shadows. I opened the card and read it

My dearest Bella,

Merry Christmas my love. I have missed you since the day I said goodbye to you in the forest and I hope that you can someday find it in your heart to forgive me. I made the biggest mistake leaving you. I was only trying to protect you and thought that leaving was my only option. You are my world though and I'm nothing without you. Please forgive me.

Forever Yours,

Edward

I stared at the letter for a moment before opening the box that was sitting on the desk. It was a beautiful necklace with a diamond heart pendent. I took it out of the box and put it on. I looked out the window one more time before sitting on the floor to wrap my presents.

That night, like so many nights before, I dreamt of him and when I awoke I found him standing by the window watching me. "Hello" I said quietly sitting up in bed.

"Hello" he replied smiling when he saw the necklace around my neck.

My hand immediately went up to touch the pendent. "Thank you for my present. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. It was my mother's." He replied and looked into my eyes.

"I got you something as well." I said after a minute. I got up and picked up a box off the floor. I walked over and handed it to him before getting back into bed.

~ Edward's POV ~

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she slept. She interrupted my gaze as she sat up in bed and turned on her light. She said hello but my attention was drawn to her neck. She was wearing the necklace I had left for her and I couldn't stop from smiling. She got out of bed and picked up a present from the pile on the floor. She walked over and handed it to me and then climbed back into bed.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her before unwrapping the present. I took out a framed picture and looked at it. It was a candid picture that Alice had taken of Bella and I in our meadow and the engraving on the frame read "_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_". There was a note in the box as well that read:

this stupid lamb never stopped loving the sick masochistic lion. It took you long enough to come back. Merry Christmas.

I stared at it in shock and then looked up at her smiling face.

It took only a second to put the gift down and wrap my arms around her. "I love you Bella. I am so sorry." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Edward. Just promise me you won't ever leave me again." She whispered back.

"I promise."


End file.
